<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>绳缚 by sarriathmg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595216">绳缚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg'>sarriathmg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DickJay Week 2021 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman Ninja (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Incest Kink, M/M, Movie: Batman Ninja, NSFW Art, Rope Bondage, Shibari, 和服控, 哥哥翅, 绳缚</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“癖好真怪，你这变态。”</p><p>Dickjay Week第十三天：忍者蝙蝠侠</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DickJay Week 2021 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DickJay Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>绳缚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594841">Shibari</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg">sarriathmg</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>第13天是忍蝙！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>